


Нежность розы

by Evanithe



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Частичный ООС, пропущенная сцена, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanithe/pseuds/Evanithe
Summary: Сборник историй о непростых отношениях между двумя чистокровными демонами. Сложности взаимоотношений благородных, казусы, нежности и недопонимание - извечные спутники их повседневности.
Relationships: Rouge/Zizel (Witch's Heart)
Kudos: 1





	Нежность розы

Держа чашку обеими руками, девушка потёрла подушечками пальцев фарфоровый материал, задумчиво уставившись в пустоту. Никто не знал, на что она смотрела. Хотя низкоуровневые демоны понимали, что эта благородная никогда не причиняла вреда другим без причины, они всё же опасались подходить к ней в таком мрачном настроении. Демонесса размышляла о произошедших событиях, пытаясь найти зацепку, что же во всём этом её смущало. Она любила хорошие представления, ей нравилось видеть страсть и эмоции, отчаяние и боль, надежду и разочарование… жизнь на лицах людей. Если спектакль окажется помимо этого ещё и весёлым, она будет рукоплескать, нежно посмеиваясь в конце. Но то, что её смущало… _Ха-а, возможно ли такое, что кто-то из демонов играл не по правилам?_ Её уже длительное время волновал этот вопрос.

Зизэль едва заметно вздрогнула, когда услышала грохот рядом. С шумом и ударив кулаком по столу сбоку от неё приземлилась другая благородная демоница, известная как Рууж. Её лицо было неприглядным, она звонко цокнула, бросила короткий взгляд на Зизэль, а затем отвернулась, вглядываясь вдаль на снующих по пространству демонов. Мелкие слабые демоны задрожали от страха и бросились врассыпную. Кто-кто, а вот госпожа Рууж, когда не в духе, может серьезно зарядить в их лица кулаком или ногой! 

Зизэль неодобрительно покачала головой и сделала глоток чая. Когда она снова задумалась, отрешившись от мирских забот, она почувствовала лёгкое немного липкое прикосновение к своим губам, которое быстро исчезло. Склонившись над ней, Рууж легко поцеловала её, а затем отпрянула, будто ничего не было. Зизэль застыла, осознавая и переваривая произошедшее. Это был… интересный поворот событий. _Что это значит?_

Она подняла взгляд, посмотрев на старшую благородную, которая сидела, отвернувшись, прикрывая половину лица ладонью с накрашенными бардовым лаком нарощенными ногтями. Но от зорких глаз цвета фуксии не укрылось то, что обычно белейшая кожа ушей Рууж порозовела. 

При виде этого Зизэль сглотнула, заёрзав из-за того, что почувствовала себя дичью. Рууж… влюблена в неё? Или, по крайней мере, заинтересована в сексуальном плане. Однако, если бы эта благородная жительница ада действительно хотела только спаривания, она бы давно воспользовалась своей силой и принудила Зизэль к разврату. Магически они обе имеют примерно равные силы и способности, однако если речь зайдёт о боевых навыках, то тут Зизэль полностью уступит Рууж – она даже не успеет отреагировать, когда ей заломят руки или подсекут ноги. Так что вариант, что тут замешан чисто физиологический интерес, отметается.

— Мы в _таких_ отношениях? — Напрямую спросила Зизэль, чувствуя, что не может далее вести нить рассуждений, пока не узнает критическую информацию. 

— Если ты не против… — с трудом немного грубо выдавила из себя до крайности смущённая Рууж.

— А. Понятно, — слегка кивнула Зизэль, в очередной раз глубоко задумавшись, вглядываясь в одну точку.

Рууж перевела взгляд на неё и нахмурилась. _Что это за ответ такой? И что, по-твоему, значит это твоё «А, понятно»?!_ Её губы искривились от недовольства, но она не была зла. Всего лишь лёгкое раздражение. Эта флегматичная девчонка-демон всегда была излишне спокойной и рассудительной, что Рууж нравилось и одновременно её иногда подбешивало. Но Зизэль единственная, кто был с ней близок и имел равное положение. Сойтись с кем-то вроде неё было бы не только приятно, но и поощряемо. Она с лёгкостью могла представить, как эти мелкие идиоты низкого ранга начнут скандировать «Леди Рууж и леди Зизэль такая идеальная гармоничная пара, ах, ах!», «Этот союз был благословлён тёмными владыками и архонтами демонов!» и прочую подобную чушь.

— И что это значит? — Не глядя на неё, всё же задала вопрос Рууж, чувствуя, что с трудом может усидеть на месте и в одной позе со скрещенными руками, ей так и хотелось подорваться и уйти в уединённое место, чтобы порефлексировать и собраться с мыслями.

Заметив, что демонесса постоянно перебирает пальцами, то стягивая, то отпуская ткань своего пиджака, Зизэль тонко улыбнулась и магически воспарила, незаметно подлетев ближе, а затем обняла девушку со спины, осторожно прижавшись щекой к её шее, и застыла.

_«Тебе нравится издеваться надо мной, да?! Ты не ответила, да ты просто смеёшься над моими словами и творишь, что вздумается!!!»._ Но Рууж, хоть и дрожала от сдерживаемого гнева и волнения, всё же держалась с видимой спокойностью. Какой бы ни был мотив действий, та, кого она любит, подаёт признаки взаимности. Это же взаимность, верно? Черт побери… Если людей понять сложно, то поведение демонов и вовсе не поддаётся логике.

— Я захотела прикоснуться к своей партнёрше. В этом есть что-то плохое?

…Почему-то Рууж предчувствовала, что этот союз не закончится для её нервов ничем хорошим. Каждое неосторожное действие Зизэль выводило её из равновесия. Зизэль, напротив, чувствовала, что реакции Рууж очень интересные и забавные, какое-то время она сможет развлечься.


End file.
